


Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

by Chrisoel



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Plätzchenbacken, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: „Ich hab' auch noch keine Baum!" - „Reg dich ab, ich organisier' das schon."Das 21. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalender 2020.
Relationships: Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

„Ich hab' auch noch keine Baum! Das wird das schrecklichste Weihnachten aller Zeiten! Sebastian wird nie wieder mit mir feiern wollen!" Dumpf ist sich Felix bewusst, dass er sich völlig hysterisch anhört, aber hier sitzt er, auf das Entlassungsgespräch mit der Ärztin wartend, rechtes Bein und linker Arm im Gips, es ist der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember und alles ist schrecklich.

„Reg dich ab, ich organisier' das schon." Till tippt wie angestochen auf seinem Handy herum. „Weber kümmert sich um den Baum, ich hab die Vorzimmerdame vom Chef überredet einen Kartoffelsalat zu machen, den hol' ich morgen bei ihr ab."

„Der Baum muss aber noch aufgestellt werden und geschmückt werden und ..."

„Dafür gibt's ja mich."

Felix atmet tief durch. Okay. Das ist gut. Sehr gut sogar. Denn auch wenn Till in den letzten Monaten mehr Zeit in Felix' als in seiner eigenen Wohnung verbracht hatte, war Felix sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Till auch Weihnachten bei ihm verbringen wollen würde. Aber das hörte sich ja ganz danach an.

Die Ärztin betritt das Zimmer. Till bleibt neben Felix sitzen und reagiert nicht auf den nonverbalen Versuch ihn herauszukomplimentieren.

„Wenn Sie kurz rausgehen würden...?"

„Wir suchen gemeinsam Gemälde von deutschen Imperialisten aus um sie über unsere Jugendstilkomode zu hängen." sagt Till.

„Impressionisten." korrigiert Felix.

Till verdreht die Augen.

„Ach so." sagt die Ärztin.

* * *

Weber ist schneller als die Polizei erlaubt: als Till den Wagen vor dem Haus parkt, sieht Felix, dass neben der Haustür bereits ein Baum lehnt. Felix müht sich die zwei Stufen zum Haus hinauf und Sebastian öffnet die Tür.

„Halt mal," sagt Till und drückt Sebastian das rießige Päckchen, das er noch aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte, in die Arme „ich nehm den Baum. Ist für dich, aber erst morgen aufmachen!"

Sebastian schüttelt das Päckchen und seine Augen leuchten auf. Er scheint aufgrund des Klangs zum gleichen Schluss zu kommen wie Felix: Lego. Und zwar in der Packungsgröße „Wenn schon, denn schon."

„Ist solche Musik bei Zehnjährigen grade in oder bist du etwas sonderlich?" fragt Till Sebastian und erschlägt Felix fast mit dem Baum im Versuch den durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu bekommen. Weber hat sich nämlich Mühe gegeben ein Exemplar auszusuchen, das in der Auswahl des Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree nur knapp den ersten Platz verfehlt hat. Aus dem Wohnzimmer schallt das Weihnachtsoratorium von Bach. Felix wundert sich etwas, weil Sebastian die CD eigentlich mit „Auf Dauer schon ein bisschen komisch, oder Papa?" kommentiert hatte.

Sebastian packt die Spitze des Baumes, hilft Till das Ungetüm weiterzuziehen und flüstert, wohl in der Annahme sein Vater könnte ihn nicht hören: „Papa findet die Musik total toll. Die letzten Tage hören wir das ständig. Ich hab' die CD aufgelegt, damit er sich freut."

Felix ist gerührt. Auch wenn sein Sohn etwas missverstanden hat, warum sie die CD so häufig hören: Felix hatte vor drei Tagen einen Anfall von „Gott, tue ich auch genug dafür, dass mein Sohn ein vielseitig gebildeter Mensch wird?" gehabt und deswegen diese CD erstanden.

„So, Till, du musst jetzt mit Sebastian Plätzchen backen. Die mit Marmelade sind nämlich unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden, nicht wahr, Sebastian? Du hast auch _keine_ Ahnung, wo die abgeblieben sind."

„Nee!“ ertönt Sebastians lammfromme Stimme hinter dem Baum hervor.

„Ich und Plätzchenbacken..."

„Du kriegst genaue Anweisungen. Aber erst muss ich aufs Klo."

„Ich helf dir..."

„Pinkeln kann ich alleine!"

„Okay, okay..."

Felix ist der einzige einer siebenköpfigen Polizistengruppe, der es geschafft hatte, auf der vereisten Fläche auszurutschen, ein bisschen Würde muss er sich bewahren.

* * *

Als Felix aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrt, ist sein Versuch seinen Sohn zu einem Liebhaber klassischer Musik zu erziehen bereits wieder Geschichte. Statt der engelsgleichen Stimmen der Thomaner, die „Jauchzet, frohlocket!" intonieren, dröhnt nun in voller Lautstärke „Jingle Bells" durch die Räume.

Dazu brüllen Sebastian - der, wenn er wollte, vielleicht noch engelsgleich klingen _könnte_ \- und Till - bei dem's mit der Engelshaftigkeit schon länger vorbei ist - aus vollen Kehlen mit. Felix wirft einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Da hüpfen die beiden wie bekloppt im Takt auf und ab. Sebastian auf dem Sofa - hatte sich doch richtig gelohnt, das neu polstern zu lassen - Till glücklicherweise auf dem Boden - zum einen hätte Felix sich Sorgen um sein Sofa gemacht, zum anderen um Tills Kopf, so hoch ist die Decke wieder auch nicht. Der Baum liegt wie einen gestrandeten Wal in der Zimmerecke.

* * *

Felix hätte ahnen sollen, dass Tills Kommentar zum Plätzchenbacken keine falsche Bescheidenheit war. Fassungslos sitzt Felix am Küchentisch und fragt sich, warum er vorgestern noch alles blitzblank geschrubbt hatte.

Zerschlagene Eier auf dem Boden, Butter auf Tills Hemd und Mehl auf allen Flächen der Küche. Abzüglich der Decke, was Felix lieber unerwähnt lässt, nicht dass das als Herausforderung aufgefasst wird. Und das anwesende Kind ist nur zu einem Bruchteil an diesem Chaos Schuld.

Jetzt liegt aber endlich eine Teigplatte zum Ausstechen bereit.

„Hm, der Teig schmeckt gut!"

„Nicht roh essen..."

„Ich auch! Ich auch! Siehst du Papa, Till isst den Teig auch lieber roh!"

„Jetzt aber Schluss, da ist rohes Ei drin! Und es soll ja noch was in den Ofen!"

„Kipp' ich die Marmelade jetzt auf den Teig?"

„Nein!" bekommt Till zweistimmig Antwort.

„Bist du dumm? Hast du noch nie Plätzchen gebacken?" kräht Sebastian, „Erst ausstechen und backen und _dann_ kommt die Marmelade dazwischen!"

„Hey, du kleiner Besserwisser, wenn ich nicht da wäre, gäb's überhaupt keine frischen Plätzchen!"

„Nicht meinen Sohn beschimpfen!"

„Was willst du denn grade dagegen machen?"

„Ich bin bewaffnet!" funktioniert Felix seine Krücke um.

„En garde!" schnappt Till sich das Backschwert.

Sitzend die Attacken eines um einen herumspringenden Tills zu parieren ist gar nicht so einfach, aber Sebastian jubelt begeistert. _Klack, klack._ Finte nach links, Angriff von rechts. Felix fällt fast vom Stuhl, kann dann aber nutzen, dass Till einen Moment lang vor Besorgnis nicht aufpasst und schafft es ihn am Schienbein zu treffen.

„Welch heimtückische Attacke! Ich bin verwundet! Zur Hilfe!“ ruft Till dramatisch.

* * *

Till sticht ein Plätzchen aus und arbeitet mit dem Messer nach. Felix kann von seinem Platz am Küchentisch aus nicht sehen, was er da macht, aber Sebastian ist hellauf begeistert.

„Was stellt ihr zwei da an?"

„Nichts!" sagen die beiden im Chor. Verdächtig. Insbesonders, weil beide immer wieder kichern und zu Felix hinüber sehen. Vermutlich arbeitet Till die Engel in Zwerge um und kerbt auf jeden „Felix". Sebastian sollte sich vorsehen zu viel über die geringe Körpergröße seines Vaters zu lachen. Er ist nur zwei Zentimeter größer als Felix es in seinem Alter war.

* * *

„Ihr müsst mich wecken bevor ihr den Baum morgen aufstellt und schmückt! Ich will mitmachen!"

„Ja, versprochen. Jetzt aber Zähneputzen!"

Till stellt die ausgekühlten Plätzchen auf den Küchentisch, um die Marmelade aufzutragen und Felix versteht, was vorhin so große Heiterkeit auslöste: Die beiden haben nicht Engel in Zwerge, sondern Pilze in Penisse verwandelt. Felix rollt mit den Augen.

„Irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass wir dieses Weihnachten nicht zu völligen Spießern mutieren." sagt Till und öffnet das Marmeladenglas.

„Da habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Wer gemeinsam Gemälde fürs Schlafzimmer aussucht, ist in dieser Hinsicht längst verloren.“

* * *

Felix ist fast eingeschlafen, als Till ihn noch einmal anstupst.

„Ich hab' ihm ja zwar das Päckchen schon gegeben, aber soll ich mich morgen trotzdem als Weihnachtsmann verkleiden? Für deinen Kleinen? Oder hast du so ein Glöckchen für die Bescherung?“

„Er glaubt seit Jahren nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann. Aber wenn er für mich bereit ist das Weihnachtsoratorium anzuhören, tut er für dich sicher so als ob. Damit du deine spießigen Traditionen ausleben kannst.“

Kurz ist es still.

„Mir dir und Sebastian ist spießig sein vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm."

Felix fasst hinüber, tätschelt Tills Arm und ist eingeschlafen.


End file.
